1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to catalytic reactors and, more particularly, to catalytic reactors utilizing high electric fields and/or corona discharge.
2. Background Description
Corona destruction of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) is a method of disposing of noxious or toxic gases or other atmospheric contaminants or pollutants. The unwanted gas is decomposed into a less polluting gas that may be vented into the atmosphere. The unwanted gases, generally VOC, are passed over a bed of catalyst in a reactor, while a high alternating current (AC) voltage is passed across the bed to produce a corona discharge. A dielectric material catalyst in the reactor produces a stable corona and the VOCs are converted to CO.sub.2 gas.
Typically, prior art reactors are large and expensive. Further these large reactors require, typically, at least 10 kilovolts (kV) to generate the corona.
Thus, there is a need for cheaper, smaller, more compact reactors that are effective at lower voltage.
In addition to decomposing VOCs, catalytic reactors are used with high electric fields or corona discharge to facilitate a variety of chemical reactions.